Kyle
"No joy has ever come from your kind." - Kyle Kyle is the secondary-antagonist in The Clydeview Universe. He is a human who has devoted himself too causing as much destruction,chaos and suffering as possible. Kyle has no clear goal aside from this and doesn't seem to even have an end goal to his schemes. Origins Kyle appeared in Clydeview mid-way through S3 (Season 4) not too long after the monumental defeat of Mrs Madine, Before appearing in Clydeview, some characters such as Joshua Mckechnie and Harry Morton knew him before though. In which he was described as a lot less insane and more subtle and strategic with his antics, often dragging people behind walls before murdering them. It is theorised that Muff, still coming to terms with his powers, got into a battle with Kyle resulting in Kyle having a severe brain injury pushing him over the edge into complete insanity. Kyle appears to have some recollection of this event, and wants to kill Muff. Strengths/Weaknesses Kyle is extremely dangerous, while having very high strength he is also virtually unkillable due to his defence, This can even be heightened even more when he wears his bag armour over his chest. Kyle is very slow in most cases, but has a strange ability where if you look away from him for even a second he will appear closer to you. No matter how fast you run, Kyle always seems to find a way to catch up it is currently unknown how he get these boosts of speed and why he only gets them when he is not being looked at. Kyle can turn anybody insane from prolonged exposure. This was proved during The Great Bus Disaster is which everyone was turned mad even the most strong of will. Most of the victims involved in this never recovered and turned insane because of Kyle. If one gazes into the eyes of Kyle (which he himself usually keeps shut) they will become in a paralysed state of fear leaving Kyle able to easily pick them off. Despite Kyle's sear power he is still a mortal being in most universes, but don't under estimate him as he has went toe-to-toe with beings such as Mrs Madine and Mr McGreggor and lived through it. While Kyle can take multiple hits without flinching, there is evidence to support he has to take time to heal from past battles. Kyle tends to go days without being seen in the school, This may be why he does this. Kyle can cause explosions by simply saying the word "boom". Nobody has any ideas where these explosions come from but they can appear wherever he wants them too, there is a sort cool-down time between "booms" however, factors that can change this such as how weakened he is. Kyle's trusty shank is the only instance of a 'weapon' he ever to seems to use, Kyle's shank is a fairly powerful knife but when Kyle wields it, it only gets more powerful. Finally, Kyle's most feared weapon in his arsenal is his dreaded 'Final Boom'. The Final Boom is an apocalyptic event that Kyle can start at any time. Friends/Enemies Kyle does not have any allies but is rarely seen to sometimes show an ounce of sympathy for Joshua Mckechnie. This may be because Joshua protected him throughout Primary school before knowing of Kyle's malicious intent. Kyle never explains why he murders innocent people. But Kyle especially hates Muff aswell as Mrs Madine. In The Final Battle, Kyle teams up with the entire cast. In The Discord Universe Kyle fuses with Muff to create Kyle-Muff Death Kyle is once and for all killed in The Final Battle. He uses a "Contained Final Boom" in order to do this. His sacrifice lets the survivors live on. Kyle alternatively dies when he fuses with Muff to create Kyle-Muff and sacrifices himself to save the universe by flying head on into the Plague. It is unknown if either of them knew they'd die from doing this.